


The Fort of Pillows

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Hermione Granger-mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Post Hogwarts, Ron Weasley- mentioned, drarry squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: For the first time since Harry and Draco had Scorpius, they finally have some alone time all to themselves.





	The Fort of Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the amazing @scarheaded-ferret on tumblr!

“For the last time! The entrance should be facing the hallway for a faster route to the bathroom,” Draco argued, running around the living room collecting as many pillows, while Harry was in charge of gathering the blankets. By now, they’ve resorted to finding every possible cloth in the room, like the napkins in the other room and even Scorpius’ favorite baby blanket, which he won’t be too happy about when he gets back from his day at Ron and Hermione’s. For the first time since they had Scorp, they finally had a little extra time for a their own activities, which they deemed was the perfect time to do the most productive thing, build a pillow fort. 

“I still think that we need it to face the kitchen so that we have a reason to go to the bathroom later,” Harry said, coming back to the middle of the room with another armful of blankets and tossing them in the accurately named “softness pile.”

“But if we have to go to the bathroom, we have to go fast, so we don’t have to rush to the kitchen for food.”

“Yes we do, I don’t want to have to find the remote in the darkness to pause the movie, so the food fetching has to be super fast and easy.”

Sighing, Draco summoned their horribly drawn blueprints from the other room that they made with the nearest box of crayons on the back of a cardboard box.

“Hmm. Maybe we can have it facing the couch?” Harry asked, grabbing a blue crayon and pointing towards the middle of the couch drawn in purple. 

“Why would we face it there?”

“Both directions takes the same time, and we can easily spread out on the couch if we need a bit more room for a while. And the cushions will be gone so it’ll be short enough to crawl up on.”

“Wouldn’t the couch not having any cushions defeat the purpose of sitting on the couch because it’ll be super uncomfortable.”

“I never said we would be comfortable laying on it.”

“Good point. Oh, and any enemies would have a harder time figuring out how to get in.” Draco took the blue crayon from Harry and made a little mark on the picture to signify the door. “Now, how do we construct the window to the TV?”

“Maybe we can pull the TV down and support the blankets overhead with a cleaning broom? Or we could get our brooms for Quidditch and have them float a bit.”

“No, we both need the experience of fighting with gravity to make another home inside a home. That’s the whole point of making a fort out of such a flimsy material.”

“Fine…”

“But the first idea...that could work. And maybe we can tie back the loose fabric that will drape over with some string?”

Harry finished sketching all the newest ideas on the cardboard, crossing out all the rainbow colors and putting over them even more rainbow colors, making the already confusing sketch more confusing. “Oh, and we can hold all the pillows up around it by placing a layer of pillows on the ground and some boxes on the outside.”

“Yes! Should we start doing the base of it?”

Harry nodded, pulling up the ottoman and laying out where the wall will actually go. Next, they put all the cushions that were a part of the couch for the wall and surrounding them in the inside were the smaller pillows that can’t hold up as much weight. On the outside there was every single possible item they could use to help hold up the pillows more, ranging from a chair to suitcase. Finally, they threw all the blankets over it, making sure they draped across any crack and the entrance. 

Their fort expanded from one side of the room to the other in a rectangular shape, just high enough for them to prop themselves up on their elbows. They made it sit a few feet away from touching the couch so that they had the option to either climb on the couch, or use the pathway around the couch. 

As the two were trying to climb into their cramped masterpiece, a foot brushed across one of the blankets on their fake roof causing a ripple effect and almost all of the blankets came crashing down. As a part of an automatic reaction, Harry immediately grabbed his wand and made the blankets float a few centimeters above them. Nearly messing up Draco’s hair, they climbed backwards out to survey the damage (of both the fort and the blonde hair.)

Draco pointed down Harry’s wand on after they were safely out of the fallen structure, making the blankets fall back to the floor. Harry simply looked at Draco before placing his wand on the small table they had supporting one of the pillows that forms the entrance. 

“Why can’t we just use just a little magic?”

“It’s just… now that we finally have a house, I- I wanted you to be able to finally experience everything that you weren’t allowed to do as a child. Be a normal child for at least a few hours,” Draco replied, sitting down on the arm of the couch.

“I know,” Harry said, sitting down on the small spot left next to Draco.” But now we can do this our way, make better memories even if we use magic. Maybe we could just use it as a light source.”

“But then again,” Harry continued. “I have always wanted to get some of those little fake candles, maybe we can use those instead. You know, to keep to the theme.”

“Oh, I think we may have a few from last year in a closet somewhere.”

“Can I just-,” Harry said, looking at his wand.

“Well, technically we’re just finding the object, so I think we can allow it.” With Draco’s words of approval, Harry grabbed his wand and summoned the little flameless tea lights from the closet that they randomly decided to stuff every slightly unneeded item in. Once the door opened and the lights flew out straight into Harry’s hand, all of the items were sent crashing in the hallway making a huge pile that they were, most likely, going to ignore for as long as they could. 

Barely casting a second glance at the mess, they reset all of the blankets before crawling in extra carefully this time, making sure they won’t bury themselves in fluffiness once again. Once they found the remote once again and set up all the little candles in all the corners, they got comfy at last on the floor of their living room with about 4 hours to spare before Scorpius would come home to see their newest mess and want to play around in the fort.

“So, which one should we watch?” asked Harry, pulling their messy pile of DVD’s from the corner of the room to right in front of them to rummage around in. 

“How about…” Draco reached to the bottom, finding a case that looked worn out from continuous use and immediately shoved the disc into the player before holding up the title for Harry to finally read, “ Anna Karenina?”

“It wouldn’t be movie night without it,” Harry replied, pushing the power button on and snuggling closer to Draco on the one pillow they had left over to make the ground very slightly comfortable.


End file.
